1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle having an electric motor, a high-voltage electric storage device for energizing at least the electric motor, a step-down device for lowering the voltage of the high-voltage electric storage device, and a step-down device controller for controlling the output current of the step-down device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been disclosed a technology for charging a low-voltage auxiliary battery which energizes a low-voltage load on an electric vehicle from a high-voltage battery by connecting a high-capacity main DC/DC converter and a low-capacity auxiliary DC/DC converter, which are of different capacities, to the high-voltage battery and charging the low-voltage auxiliary battery using the main DC/DC converter or the auxiliary DC/DC converter depending on the situation (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-055682 (hereinafter referred to as “JP2011-055682A”), FIG. 2).